Art of its Own
by HollyinSanest
Summary: Anton Sokolov's work may be more famous than he thinks, Emily finds out when someone unexpectedly pays a visit. One-Shot. Multiverse fic.


**Art of Its Own**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own any elements in this fic.**

 **Synopsis: Anton Sokolov's work may be more famous than he thinks, Emily finds out when someone unexpectedly pays a visit. One-Shot. Multiverse.**

 **AN: This version is for the Dishonored verse. Multiverse fic.**

xxxx

Emily Kaldwin. Lady. Empress. Literal protector of the realm. Vigilante by night, or so her father tells her. After Delilah's coup, she had fallen into a little trouble rebuilding what remained of her court. But ahe was thanful that this time round, she hadn't lost her remaining parent. She was in no mood of being left an orphan despite the fact that she knew it was very likely the Outsider would somehow prevent Corvo from stepping past death's door. Maybe luck was on their side although Emily never did rely much of it. Most of what she has done were from the odd windows of opportunity.

The Outsider wasn't bothering her today. She found herself amused when she'd noticed how he would tend to ignore her when Corvo was around. If there was any indication of his involvement during the crisis, it had only been her words and hsi mark on her left hand that had clued Corvo in. Maybe even an immortal being is susceptible to a father's wrath.

Or maybe he just didn't want Corvo involved just yet. At least that was what Emily could make out from their brief conversations.

'Emily,' she felt her father's hand on her shoulder.

Breaking from her train of thought, Emily barely startled.

'We have visitors,' Corvo told her. He then indicated subtly for her to follow him. To her surprise, they made their way towards the space Emily had provided to serve as Anton Sokolov's workshop. The inventor was a dear friend and he seemed to have his moments of genius, crafting unique tools and weaponry for the royal armoury. Once inside, Emily was greeted by the sight of an ashen haired woman, leaning against one of the workbenches.

'It's been quite a while, yor Highness,' the woman greeted her with a warm embrace. The woman was as tall as Emily, her ashen hair done up in a loose bun and dressed in a fashion unfamiliar to her, a cross between an armored vest and a red jerkin. Emily returned the hug. The woman looked the same, a scar running across the side of one cheek.

'But yet you have kept to your word,' Emily reminded her friend. They had met almost three years ago, Emily on her routine run on the rooftops when out of nowhere with a thunderous roar and a flash of bright blue light, a woman had appeared out of thin air. Both of them had emded up in a precarious situation, the other woman almost falling from a roof and Emily risking her neck to save her.

'Lord Protector,' the woman regarded Corvo with a respectful tone.

'Ciri, it's good to see you safe,' Corvo had a touch of a smile forming on his lips.

'What brings you here?' Emily asked.

'A long awaited pickup actually,' Ciri admitted, casting her gaze towards the unfinished parts of weaponry on the worktable. Sokolov chose the perfect time to appear from his office, a crossbow held tenderly in his hands.

'Lady Emily. Corvo,' Sokolov said tiredly as he handed the weapon to Ciri. 'Test the balance, Miss'.

Ciri did so, holding out the weapon one handed and aimed down its sights with one eye closed. Emily watched her with pride. It had took Ciri some practice but the woman was a fast learner, having picked up crossbow skills within less than a week of hwr stay. Emily never found Ciri odd despite her ability to set foot in places no other have been. Ciri had once took her to the farthest edge of her kingdom in no less than three paces.

'It's perfect. An art of its own. Thank you,' Ciri breathed as her fingertips brushed the engraving of a wolf's head on the body of the crossbow. It was very much similar to the one hanging around her neck by a silver chain.

The weapon joined the two swords strapped to her back. Emily had once suggested that Ciri could have just owned a folding sword like Corvo's instead of carrying around a large two handed blade. Yet here she was with two this time.

'Would you be staying long?' Emily asked, as she watched Corvo and Sokolov talk from a distance.

'Maybe for a while,' Ciri said. 'But I would definitely have to go back sometime'.

'Oh,' Emily muttered.

'Don't be disappointed,' Ciri smirked. 'I'll be back'.

'I do hope it won't take you three years,' Emily tried hard nit to sound bitter.

'It won't, I swear,' Ciri said. closing in on her. It reminded if the time they had stood at the edge of the world, watching the waves crash as they admired the sunset. They had shared a kiss then. The memory of it still burning fresh in Emily's mind. This time, it was a peck on her lips. Emily started when she had noticed how the air had changed along with the workshop. They were standing in the Void.

'My my my quite a show, the both of you,' the Outsider remarked.

Emily pulled way from Ciri, her cheeks warm. Ciri however was startled by the Outsider. Ciri stood a defensive stance, keeping Emily behind her.

'Who are you?' Ciri growled.

'The better question is; who are you? A witcheress, the first from your school of wolves? Or a father's daughter, evading your responsibilities from birthright? Is this the path dreamt by a girl constantly pursued by Fate?' the Outsider asked.

'I gave chosen my path,' Ciri said, drawing one of her blades.

'Stop it, the both of you,' Emily snapped, getting in between the two of them before a brawl started.

'As the royal highness commands,' the Outsider said smoothly, disappearing to reappear standing by Emily's side.

'Wait, you know this...thing?' Ciri looked at the Outsider with distrust.

'Yes, I do. He's a friend,' Emily pointed.

'We've met before,' Ciri admitted, a frown crossing her face. 'He offered me his Mark amd I turned him down'.

'It would be worth to be twice blessed,' the Outsider said, folding his arms.

'Or twice curst,' Ciri shot back. No matter how admirable her courage was, Emily decided that it was a waste of breath to argu e with the Outsider. Yet here was Ciri, picking a fight with a different weapon of choice to boot.

'Why are you here?' Emily gave the Outsider a frown.

'Your path isn't on the same one as hers, intertwined at some points yes. But they do not cross as often as you'd think,' he told her, for one not in a mocking tone. 'Enjoy your brief time together'.

'Begone,' Ciri bared her teeth. 'Or I might decide to take up the contract of one very nosy boogeyman'.

'If it pleases you, someone may already have,' the Outsider's dark orbs glinted with amusement. Within a blink of an eye, the Outsider was gone and both of them were back at Sokolov's workshop. Corvo and Sokolov were still deep in conversation as if their time spent in the Void had no effect.

'That was certainly something,' Ciri said, sheathing her blade. Giving Emily a smile, Ciri extended her hand to her, palm up.

'Your Highness, if I may,' Ciri's tone may have been lighthearted but there was some sadness in her blue-green eyes. Emily casted a glance at her father, trusting that he wouldn't flip out if she was to slip away for a few and took the offered hand.

Then they were gone. Emily felt a cool breeze whip at her face. The edge of the world. This time they were standing at the cove, the tide had yet to come in. Their special little place. Ciri was silent, watching the horizon where the sky met the deep blue sea.

'I can't stay for much longer,' Ciri said, shuffling her foot against the sand.

'I know,' Emily said.

There was a silence between them. Neither would rather admit how unfair it was, neither would rather break down into a sorry state. All they could do was to be together until that moment when their paths diverged. Yet Emily would rather not think about the coming days.

'It's beautiful here,' Emily said instead.

'True,' Ciri whispered, a smile touching her lips.

They stayed for a while. Most of their time spent talking of their misadventures. Emily learnt that Ciri had a troubled past. She learnt also of how Ciri had found her family, not of blood but rather one that truly cared for her. Ciri had told her mostly everything, Kaer Morhen, her adversaries and her journey of what she called the 'witcher's path'. They'd spend their time inseperable. Emily in turn told her story. Her childhood, her mourning Jessamine's demise and her fears. Each word easily as they laid beside each other at night.

Corvo had even let ger off her daily duties as the royal Empress. Allowing Ciri to take her anywhere but only within this world. 'Someone had to set the limits' were her father's words. Emily travelled farther than she had on Billie and Sokolov's ship. Tasted the best wine in her kingdom, had taken in the best of sights, all with Ciri at her side.

From time to time, Ciri dragged her off for the odd job or two. Emily had been hard pressed in keeping her face half covered so that no one recognized her. Eventually, Ciri had to be back in her world for what she called an 'unmissable occasion'. Emily understood.

When they parted, Emily did not do so with tears in her eyes. It had been time well spent no matter how wonderously fast time had gone by. That was when her father had found her, gazing out the window of her study.

'Emily,' her father said in a gentle tone.

'Don't start,' she shook her head, avoiding her father's gaze.

Somewhere inside, Corvo probably figured it out. Instead of trying to coax her out of her wandering thoughts, he placed a few letters he had received from his spies on the heavy desk.

'Daud is back. Word has it he's trying for the impossible,' Corvo said.

'What? Redemption?' Emily snorted, her voice bitter. Her father may have shown mercy to that scumbag but it was through his hands that she had lost her mother.

'Emily,' Corvo sighed. 'He has someone after the Outsider'.

At this point, Emily had not known if she should laugh aloud or to do no else but to take action. Perhaps some debts should be repaid in full.

xxxxxx

 **AN: Liked this? Please review. :)**


End file.
